


Nagito X reader smut

by porcupineoneohone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupineoneohone/pseuds/porcupineoneohone
Summary: Nagito just fucks you that is it.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 110





	Nagito X reader smut

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in notes which is peak comedy.

Nagito has an expression of pure contentment as you pull him towards the first room you saw. His eyes flutter between open and closed like a butterfly's wings. His white hair is even more disheveled than usual. You shove the door of the room with your free hand and you can tell that no one had been in the room for a while as it was even colder than outside. Nagito wastes no time before finding your lips and attacking them. It seems electric, his lips warm and soft against your chapped ones. The friction of his hand against your back drove you insane. You silently prayed that he would just hurry, dropping hints by shoving your hand up his shirt and roaming around his back and stomach. When you had your patience had ran out you shoved your hand on his chest and rubbed his nipple. It was erect from the cold and he let out a breathless moan into the kiss. "I see you like that," you whispered into his mouth. You opened your eyes for the first time since the kiss had started and saw that his face was flushed a beautiful shade of red, almost suitable for a lipgloss shade. You broke the kiss and saw that the light pink lipstick you had been wearing was now smeared on Nagito's typically pale cheeks and mouth. You pinched his nipple and watched his face somehow grow even redder than before. He let out another moan and his left hand reached at your arm. Junko's red nails sat vibrant on your black sleeve. He gently pulled at your arm. You stopped pulling your hand away and he let out a frustrated whine at the loss of contact. "But you asked me to stop didn't you?" He shook his head.  
"No please don't," he breathed. You leant in close to his ear and whispered, "alright, since you're the ultimate lucky student." You use the nickname in an almost derogatory way. "Do you have hope that I'll continue?" You reference his favourite thing with a sneer. He seems to go into a sort of sick trance as he shoves you downwards. He sits down on the plush chair that had previously been the resting spot for your small make out session.   
You sit in-between his knees, your elbows on his thighs. He glared at you and stuffed your face on his jean-clad crotch. You smirked the movement of it creating friction on his dick. The friction is small, almost unnoticeable yet Nagito still exhaled sharply at it. Your hands jerk down his jean zip and he looks like he's about to stop you before thinking better of it. You yank down his jeans quickly enough that the elastic waistband creates white scratches on his thighs. You notice that he's not wearing underwear and as you raise your eyebrow at him you notice that he still seems in his sick trance.   
You remember his slight masochistic tendencies and bite his thigh, making him smile for the first time that night. You grip his dick suddenly and he groans, his eyes slightly rolling back. You rub your thumb harshly along a vein until you reach his tip. You release your grip slightly and start pumping him. He moans loudly and his eyes really roll back this time. You run your index finger along his urethra and his tongue slightly rolls out saliva dripping off the end. This encourages you to continue further so you replace your hand with your tongue. You lick flat-tongued along his length. It's shorter than Tanaka's but thicker so you're not disappointed. You then take it all in at once, the tip hitting the back of your throat. You twirl your tongue around him and he moans. His moans sound beautiful to you, like the sound of music ringing in your ears reflecting your mood perfectly. The sound rings in your ears momentarily, encouraging you to do more. You bob your head up and down, Nagito's tip repeatedly hitting the back of your throat almost making you gag but you manage not to finding your eyes rolling back and your drool flowing down his cock like a river through a broken dam.   
Nagito suddenly picks you up, your mouth coming off his dick with a loud pop. He chucks you unceremoniously on the floor almost in the same place as before. He shoves your back and continues to push until your forearms are leant on the desk in front of you both. Your blushing and so is he. He doesn't try to hide his blush so you don't either, just leaning over the desk waiting for him to do whatever he wants. You soon find out what he wants as he nudges your trousers down with his fingertips. Junko's nails leave angry red marks on your thighs that slightly sting. He leans close to your ear and whispers, "I see you weren't as prepared as I was." He doesn't bother to take your underwear off as well, instead just shoving it to the side. "I don't think you deserve any prep, huh sweetheart?" You slightly whimper at both the idea and the nickname. You're not sure if you can answer, your tongue feeling swollen and useless in your mouth. You try to answer anyway, just coming out with pathetic, incomprehensible noise. He takes this as a yes and shoves his dick in all in one. You gasp at the pain and slightly call out. "Shush darling," he leans closer to your ear, "don't want others knowing how slutty you are." You whimper once more as you try to get used to the full feeling inside of you. You just about manage to before he starts pounding in and out in a rhythmic pace. You cry out, quieter this time, at the same time he groans, louder than you ever were.   
He continues at this pace before coming to a sudden stop while deep inside of you. "Shit," he groans, "I think I'm gonna cum."   
"Well go on then." You try to add bite to your words but they just come out needy and desperate. He pulls out and groans as white liquid comes out in streaks all over him, you and the desk. You catch your breath and compose yourself. Straightening up, you look around. "Got anything to clean with?" You ask him.


End file.
